Rivetra AU Drabbles
by RivetraDragon
Summary: A bunch of fluffy, happy Rivetra drabbles set in alternate universes. Mostly one-shots. There's always a chance of some good Mobihan or Eremika or Armannie.
1. Chapter 1, Unsub

**RivetraDragon here *again***

**This is a story of only AUs, and mostly one-shots. Rivetra, of course!**

**So here ya go!**

Levi didn't mean to be a stalker.

It just turned out that way.

He stared into the window of the daycare. If she looked over and saw him, what would she do?

If he was Gunther, she'd probably smile and wave.

If he was Eld, she'd probably joke about what a creep he was being.

If he was Auruo, she'd probably yell at him.

She started to turn and Levi found himself ducking instantly, tapping into raw instinct from _back then_. Did she remember? He wondered. Did she remember _him_?

"Hey, Aniki! Stop being such an unsub!" A voice called. Levi turned as Isabel flounced over to him, hand on hip.

"Yeah. Just go talk to her," Furlan added as he walked up.

Levi frowned at his friends. "She probably doesn't remember me. And anyway, if she does, _if_, then she probably blames me. It was my fault. My decision got them slaughtered."

Isabel huffed. "_We_ don't blame you, and we remember!" An eye roll. "Fine then. If you won't talk to her, I'll bring her out for you." She started to go to the door.

"Wait." Levi sighed. Sending his little sister to get her for him? That was a coward's way out. No, he had to man up. "I'll go."

Isabel beamed. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

_Yes. It was_, he wanted to say. Instead, he wordlessly went inside.

She didn't notice him at first. She was busy with the children, at least fifteen of them ranging from five to ten years old climbing on her, running around, making messes everywhere. Levi shuddered inwardly.

"Hiya mister!" One of them squealed, rushing up to him. "Look! Look! A new person!" Soon he had several crowding around him.

"Kids, don't walk up to random -" She started, then stopped. Levi looked up to see her staring, slack-jawed, at him.

"L-levi?" She whispered.

"Petra.

"I found you," He breathed. For a long minute, they just gazed at each other.

"_Now kiss!"_ Isabel shrieked, running in with Furlan.

"Sorry, I tried to stop her," Furlan apologized. Levi huffed and turned back to face Petra, but then she was right in front of him. And her eyes were on his eyes, and her hands were on his chest, and her lips were on his lips.

And he kissed her back.

**Ahhh. I just needed to write some Rivetra AU fluff.**

**More soon!**

**RivetraDragon**


	2. Chapter 2, Cafe

**Heeeellooooo! RivetraDragon agaaain! For about the fourth time tonight! I'm on a roll...**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

Levi walked into the cafe. He glanced around, frowning. _Another day. Another cafe. I have to find them eventually. _There were three workers at the counter. As Levi saw them, he paused. One rushed around giving people their orders, another rang up the till, and the third made the coffee.

Auruo. Eld. Gunther.

Levi almost smiled. He'd found them. Finally. After years of searching. He sat at a corner table and wondered where his final squad mate was.

"Hello, welcome to Impresso Espresso, how can I -" Auruo's voice cut off and he gaped in open, stunned silence. Levi frowned at him.

"Are you trying to take a shit or something? What I want you to _take_ is my order," Levi said blandly.

"Corporal! I mean, sir, I mean, sorry, be right back!" Auruo gasped, then turned and high-tailed it back to the counter to talk to the other two. They both turned. Gunther waved. Eld grinned. Auruo had gone pale.

Then the door opened with the chiming of a bell.

"Hey, guys, sorry I was late! I had to pick up Corporal. He's been such a pest lately, I don't know what to do with him!"

_Petra._ Her scent overpowered the smell of coffee. She smelled like peppermint tea. With honey.

She went right to the counter, frowning. Levi could see Gunther struggling not to laugh and Eld not even trying. Auruo looked dazed.

"Hey. What's with you guys? Usually you'd chew me out and complain about Corporal," she said. Levi scowled darkly. Complain about _him_? What had _he_ done?

"Petra," Eld gasped, finally taking a break from guffawing. "He's… right… there!"

Petra placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean? I left Corporal with my grandmother. Mangy old varmints can stick together." With that, even Auruo and Gunther began snickering.

Levi stood and walked up behind her. She was facing away from him, towards the other three, who sobered instantly when they saw him coming.

"Pe-petra!" Auruo warned. Then Levi placed a single hand on her shoulder. She instantly swiveled around, drew back her fist, and punched him in the jaw.

Levi let go and rubbed his face with a frown. All three of the men gasped.

"And that's what you get for -" Petra started hotly. Then she saw his face.

"Corporal?"

"I finally find you guys and I get ignored, insulted, and punched in the face," he said with a huff. Unexpectedly, Petra started laughing. Pretty soon, all four of them were laughing, giggling, guffawing, or chuckling.

"I only wanted to tell the others about you!" Auruo complained.

"Petra was talking about her dog, not you," Eld covered, releasing a new wave of hysterics.

"I thought you were some mass-murdering rapist," Petra said sheepishly.

"I am," Levi said, completely serious.

Petra turned to stare at the guys, then him, then back at them. "Did her just…? Corporal, did you…? Did he just _joke?!_"

Levi frowned. "Let's get down to brass tacks. What kind of dog?"

**I guess I'm kinda trying my hand at some humor. I know, it's pretty dumb humor, but hey, humor me!**

**Oof. I think I typed "humor" too much.**

**Petra's dog is a White Shepherd, for those of you who were wondering. There is a reason for this... she thought that the white fur rippling in the wind reminded her of a certain someone's cravat. So, his name is Corporal!**

**~RivetraDragon signing off~**


	3. Chapter 3, Phone

**~ Ahhh, RivetraDragon again ~ More fluff ~ I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin~**

Petra waited nervously as the phone rang. And rang. And rang. And rang. And -

"Hello?"

Petra's heart sank. It was an older woman's voice. "Hello, umm. I'm looking for the Lance Corporal? Do you think, maybe…?"

The woman laughed a little. "So you're one of _those_ girls that fancied him, hmm? I will tell you, he was no Lance Corporal. He was just a soldier. You can talk to him, though, if you'd like? His name is Levi."

Petra sighed, rubbing her forehead. _It can't hurt._ _Even if the name Levi _is _a bit of a long-shot from Rivaille._

"Sure," she replied quietly. She silently looked down at the notepad in front of her and drew a line through another name and number with the pen. _Rivaille Ackermann,_ it read.

"What do you want?"

Petra froze at the voice she heard over the phone. Cold, bored, disinterested. Was it…? Could it be…?!

"Rivaille?" Petra blurted. There was a long moment of silence on the other end, then,

"Oh _fuck_. You found me. God damn it all. Mother-" he proceeded to list explicits that Petra hadn't even heard before.

"Umm. I'm sorry. Is this Lance Corporal Rivaille?" She asked over his sharp words.

He quieted. "Wait. Who is this _exactly?_"

"Ah, it's Petra. Petra Ral, sir."

A beat of silence. "Petra?"

She winced. His voice wasn't angry, but it was still sharp. "Yes?"

"Oh. Thank fucking Maria. I thought…" He trailed off. "Your voice is a lot different on the phone. You scared the shit out of me, Petra. I thought you were Hanji."

Petra couldn't suppress a bark of giddy laughter. "I found you!"

"Yeah."

"You know, I've already found the others. It wasn't too hard to find someone called _Auruo Bozado_, and _Erd Jinn_ and _Gunther Schultz_. They all had slightly different names, though. I guess Auruo is Oluo, Erd is Eld and Gunther is, well, still Gunther really but -"

"Petra."

"Ah! Yes, sir?"

"You're rambling." Petra smiled widely. He was still the same.

"And take that shitty grin off your face. I know you're smiling. This doesn't mean we can just start over," he continued. Petra's smile faded.

"But sir, I fou-"

"We've known each other too long for that. Petra, will you go to dinner with me?"

Petra dropped the phone.

**Might make this a two-shot, but I'm not sure yet. Maybe Hanji ****_will_**** come in and scare the crap outta Levi!**

**~RivetraDragon~**


End file.
